Dauntlessly Divergent
by mandii114
Summary: Picks up after Insurgent, Where will Tris and Tobias's love bring them and what will they do after seeing the video of Edith Prior speaking about what lies outside the fence!
1. Chapter 1

A/N—This story picks up right where Insurgent left off. The characters are strictly Veronica Roth's, I am excited to take them on my own journey though as I have so many ideas and theories of what could happen not only with what's outside the fence, if they will go outside the fence at all, but also Tobias and Tris and their love for each other. Let's see where this journey takes us! Also, please review, good or bad it helps me improve my writing! Thanks!

"My name will be Edith Prior," she says. "And there is much I am happy to forget."

_Prior_

The video stops. The projector glows blue against the wall. I clutch Tobias's hand, and there is a moment of silence like a withheld breath.

Then the shouting begins.

xxx

Complete chaos breaks out as people are screaming; some screaming "OPEN THE GATE!" others scared, and the factionless looking more or less like they are ready to start war again. At this point I am clutching Tobias's hand and I keep replaying the video over again in my head.

I feel my feet moving as Tobias guides me but it is all a blur. I know I am moving, but in which direction or to where, I do not know. I walk though and continue to walk until Tobias pulls me into an abandoned building down an alleyway.

It is when he pushes me into a door way that I am snapped back in to reality.

"Tobias, what is going on? Is there going to be another war? Will they open the gate? What are we going to do?" All of these questions spilling from my mouth, that I am not even sure if Tobias understood even half of what I just said.

He looks at me with such a serious expression. His eyes are burning with maybe passion, or anger, or fear, or maybe a combination of all three, I can't even say for sure. But I know I want him to say something, anything to help ease this growing feeling of dread boiling inside of me.

"Tris, we need to get Zeke, Uriah, Christina, and Shauna. We also need to get Tori and Harrison. We need to decide what to do as a group. There is strength in numbers. We all need each other right now."

Tobias kissing me on the forehead and assures me whatever we are going to do, we are sticking together.

As we press our way through the crowd I see the dauntless members standing all together. As Tobias guides us through the rest of the crowd separating us from our faction, I can't help the rip of horror that goes through me. I can't picture this situation going smoothly at all.

If anything I picture another full blown war happening and the thought of possibly loosing Tobias rips me apart. I push the thought aside though because right now we need to focus on getting to a safe spot to speak with the rest of our faction, or should I say what's left of it.

Tobias finally gets us through the crowd and we stop in front of Tori and Harrison who are quietly bickering with one another.

"Everyone listen." Tobias speaks and I can feel the leader in him come out. Even though he has never wanted to be a leader he demands respect just by his tone and everyone easily listens. Everyone standing around us directs their attention on Tobias.

"We need to regroup, all dauntless need to return to the Pire so we can have a meeting. We need to discuss as a whole where we all stand in this situation and make a decision as group. We can't stay out here with the traitor dauntless and just wait for an attack. We need to prepare." He says this with such a serious tone that everyone around us starts heading towards the tracks to jump onto the train. Even members of Amity and Abnegation that were standing close by start asking if they are welcome to come and when Tobias tells them yes they start gathering their loved ones and anyone willing to fight back and start making their ways to the track with us.

I admire Tobias so much in this moment. I know he will figure out what to do and in this moment all I want is to kiss him and show him how much I love him even though it is completely the wrong time to do so. I also wonder how smart it is that we have announced to others where we are heading. Even though it looks like the traitor dauntless have vacated the area, I can't help but think that an ambush will await us when we jump back off the train.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N—Thanks to anyone who has read so far. I am excited about this Chapter as it took me awhile to figure this out because I had different scenarios in my head. I decided on this route though because there is a lot I can do with it in the long run. Enjoy! Please review and let me know what you all are thinking!

As we see the Pire in the distance we all start getting ready to jump off the train. Tobias grabs my hand and just like that we are jumping off and landing solidly onto the group. As we make our way inside, I notice several members who stayed here and notice that they are now heavily armed to make sure none of the traitor dauntless gets inside.

Tobias tells one of the guards to have Tori, Harrison, Zeke, Uriah, Shauna, and Christina to meet us in Tobias's apartment. When the guard nods his head, we start making our way up the chasm and to the apartment.

As we enter the apartment, I take a seat on the couch. My nerves are shot and all of my thoughts are just a blur. Tobias paces back and forth though. He looks as though he is so deep in thought that he may explode at any moment.

After I have decided that I can't watch him pace anymore, I am saved by knocking at the door and our group of friends rolling through it. Everyone looks as though they are processing what we saw on the video and everyone looks as if they are going to jump out of their skin.

Tori is the first to break the silence. "What do we want to do guys? I say we stay here."

Harrison is quick to add his two cents. "Wouldn't it be better if we train all the new people we are giving a safe haven to and then pick people to investigate what is outside the fence?"

Tobias nods his head in agreement, "I have to agree at least if more of us are trained we can eventually send a group of individuals over the fence to investigate what is even out there."

"What if whatever is outside of the fence decides to come in and put an end to this war?" The words are out of my mouth before I can even stop them.

Christina, Zeke, and Uriah all turn and stare at me. Zeke is first to respond. "I agree with Tris, I say we Christina and Tris train the new members and we go in lock down. We need to be able to defend ourselves and if we send a group of our strongest members over the fence, we are completely defenseless on the inside. Even though we will still have members to fight, it won't be enough if there are a ton of people coming in."

After heavy debates around the room it is decided that once we get the head count on how many members from the other factions came here that Christina and I will train them and we will prepare to protect not only the Dauntless compound but we will then send a group outside the fence.

As everyone departs I realize how truly tired I am and while there are so many thoughts going through my mind all I can think about is taking a hot shower and going to bed.

Tobias looks at me and can obviously see the exhaustion on my face. He tells me to go shower and he will grab the rest of my belongings that were left in the dorm where are the initiates stayed.

As I turn on the water I let it run until it hits the temperature I want. I toss my clothes in a heap in the corner of the bathroom and get into the shower. I scrub at the dirt and grime from the days chaos and I hear the door open to the apartment.

Tobias calls out that it is him and he is putting my bags by the bathroom door for whenever I am done. After washing my body twice, shaving my legs, and washing my hair several times, I decide that I am clean and if I try to get any cleaner I will end up making my skin raw.

I wrap the towel around me, crack the door open and grab my bags. I get dressed, run a brush through my hair and get on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I realize that the only few night clothes I have with me are Abnegation gray still. I have to remember even though I hate shopping that I need to go to the store in the Pit tomorrow and get some.

I come out of the bathroom and Tobias just looks at me and starts to chuckle. I have never really heard him laugh but I like the sound of it.

"What are you laughing at?" I ask him with my hands crossed over my chest.

"You're going to go to sleep in jeans Tris?" he starts to chuckle again and I can't help but laugh a little with him. "Well, I realized I don't really have any real night clothes, the ones I have are still Abnegation and I just don't want to wear them."

Tobias nods his head and then throws one of his t-shirts at me. "At least sleep comfortably, because I know sleeping in jeans isn't comfortable."

I nod my head and go back into the bathroom and change into his t-shirt and put a pair of cotton shorts under it. The shirt comes down to about mid thigh and though it shows off more of my legs then I want it to but it will have to suffice.

I crack the bathroom door with the light still on how Tobias likes it and then climb into bed next to him. I turn onto my side so I am facing him and he drapes his arm around my waist and kisses me softly on the lips. I kiss him back and then press up against him.

I am too exhausted to think about the nightmares that always come as within minutes I am fast asleep.


End file.
